Vongola Day Care
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: What happens when you combine a class full of rowdy children and an innocent Giotto? Giotto's first day at school in Namimori but Tsuna's already panicking. Oh ya, Alaude and Daemon are fighting? Pure fluff and AU slight arcabaleno appearance
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hahaha….waaaahh…I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! Etoh, so to make it up to y'all, here's part one of a three shot! Just something light and fluffy for you to enjoy. No relation to WOTP in anyway.

FYI, this was not betaed.

Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me, only the plot

* * *

1st day- _A New Home_

Tsuna's POV

'What should I do if they actually drag him into their crazy ways and games?! He's just a four year old who hasn't done anything wrong and doesn't really deserve to go through all this pain!' I loudly whined. 'Kyoya~! Don't ignore me!'

My gorgeous and absolutely drop-dead boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya grunted in annoyance as he slowed down the car to an absolute stop outside the place that I loved and feared the most.

Vongola Day Care, a facility that had more than 10 day classes open per day and had at least four full day classes. It was an international and one of the best childcare schools around the world. The original branch is located in Italy. In Japan, there are a total of five of these schools, Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Hokkaido and Namimori. The school can hold up to a maximum of a thousand kids, ages ranging from ages three to six. It also has a first class teaching program that varies according to the behavior and character of the child. But for those that are three and four years old are only categorized in two sections. The time when they go home and their eating habits, which are most of the time caused by allergies.

However, that wasn't what got me all jittery and troubled the whole morning. My cute and extremely adorable nephew, Sawada Giotto, was migrating to Namimori and would be attending the day care as his parents work full-time. I am afraid that the rowdy crowd and their unusual ways may frighten him as he's unused to large crowds and is uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers. It doesn't help that there are rumours of the day care being founded by one of the most powerful Mafioso in the entire world and the sole purpose of it was to raise and protect the children of other groups. It's the one place where they don't have to raise their weapons or fists to fight, as it is a neutral ground for all their children to learn and play in.

And Giotto is still a tiny and innocent four year old who is practically going to be defenseless and vulnerable towards all these things and my **stupid** Kyoya refuses to help me in anyway! It seems that even giving me advice to help my sweet nephew is a total pain in the ass!

'Giotto's not like your nephews Kyoya!' I exclaimed as I angrily unhooked the seatbelt, 'He doesn't have any background knowledge of self-defense nor does he know any form of fighting! Isn't that a good enough reason for me to panic and ask you for help?' Kyoya shot me what I called the you-have-got-to-be-joking look. But that was it.

'Fine!' I snapped with a frown *coughpoutcough*, 'If you're not going to help me, then I'll do it myself! I'm sure Ganma-sensei or someone else would be more than capable of helping me unlike you who is so-mmm.' I had failed to notice that during my rant at Kyoya, he had unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer to me only to launch his attack. It was just so typical of him to kiss me whenever I was ranting off at him to make me shut up, really cliché but I'm not complaining because he **really** is a good kisser.

'You were saying?' Kyoya smirked, pleased with his piece of work.

I looked at him with my eyes wide open and lips slightly parted. My cheeks still felt quite flush due to the impromptu kiss. I had really forgotten what I was about to say as all of Kyoya's kisses usually stopped my train of thought. From afar, we heard the familiar tolling of the school bell, signaling the start of a new school day and work for me.

'I'll pick you up later after work,' he promised. 'Look at me Tsunayoshi.'

He pulled me into his arms and pressed his forehead against mine, 'If your herbivore nephew is anything like you, he would definitely survive. After all, carnivores don't like sharing.' I raised an eyebrow at this and resisted the urge to smack him when the true meaning of his words sunk in my head.

'Kyoya you baka!' I slammed the car door and walked off to the staffroom in a huff. Once I heard the quiet purr of Kyoya's car soften as he drove away, my lips involuntarily twitched and formed a smile as I thought back to the hidden meaning of his words.

_My nephews are more than enough to protect Giotto. Their presence is all that is required to mark him as theirs. Just like how I do it with you._

* * *

_Slight Time Skip_

'And so everyone!' I happily said while putting my hands together. 'This is Sawada Giotto, your new classmate! I hope for your sake that all of you are nice to him and to be friends with him.' To further emphasize my point, I flashed what my class calls my scary smile.

'Hmph. If that's the best you can do, I doubt he'll survive for very long here, dame-sensei.'

'Sensei! Sensei!' a black haired child energetically put his hand up. 'Giotto has the surname as you, does this mean you're related?'

'Yes Ugetsu-kun, Giotto's my nephew.' A look of understanding dawned upon all their faces. _So that's why he's so protective,_ was what I guessed most of them were thinking. Giotto was still hiding me and his grip on my trousers had tightened when the attention of the entire class had landed on him. I resisted the urge to squeal and cuddle my cute little nephew to death because of his innocent action.

'Hora Gio.' I said in a gentle voice. 'You can't hide behind me forever. Come out and say hello to your new classmates.'

After much reluctance from Giotto's part, a puff of blonde hair slowly peeked out from my washed out trousers before two little sky blue eyes curiously glanced at them. I couldn't help but internally coo at this cute action and openly smirked as I spotted several blushes on my class's face. _And there goes Giotto's natural charm!_

'Alaude,' the platinum blond haired child looked up and bored his steel blue eyes at me, the only indication I had that he was listening. 'Because Giotto's new, I want you to take good care of him, ok? It's one of the class representative's duty to take care of their classmates.' The aloof child slightly nodded before closing his eyes. _That child really takes after Kyoya more than he thinks_, _even if he doesn't want to admit it, _was what I thought.

'G would be your table partner.' I continued, choosing to ignore the protective look that Alaude had on his face. It seemed that Giotto's charms really do work just on anyone. 'He just transferred in a few months ago so you two can get to know each other.' _Although,_ I wryly thought, _Giotto has to work just a little harder to let G feel accepted. _

'Okay~!' I said in a singsong voice. ' Sensei has to go to the staff room for a while so all of you are free to have some playtime. Be nice and please, no more fighting. Principal-san wasn't happy when she found out that the source of the gigantic hole in the music room was caused by two kids.' I carefully eyed them, making sure they got my point.

'Do I make myself clear Daemon, Reborn?'

* * *

A/N And there you have it~! Part two should be up sometime before this weekend so stay tuned! ^^

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Part two! Let's go go go! ^^

Reminder: This wasn't betaed

Disclaimer: Look at chapt 1

* * *

3rd POV

'Let's play together Sawada.' The same child from earlier cheerfully said with a grin. Giotto shyly nodded his head but quickly sought refuge behind Alaude once all eyes landed on him. He was still unused to having attention directed at him since he was always hidden away in the shadows. But, he gave a small smile. Being around people wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, since they were all so nice.

'My name's Yamamato Ugetsu! You can call me Ugetsu!'

'I'm Sasagawa Knuckle to the **extreme**! You can call me Onii-san!'

'I'm the great Lampo-sama but you can call me Lampo because I find you very cute.'

'Nufufu, what a ridiculous way of introducing yourself.' A murky blue-haired boy with a weird hairstyle stepped forward and gave a slight bow. 'My name is Daemon Spade and I am pleased to have made acquaintance with a beautiful flower such as yourself.' He grabbed Giotto's hand and lightly kissed it, which got Alaude emitting a dangerous aura.

'Stay away from the carnivore's herbivore you pineapple herbivore.' He snarled, icy blue eyes flaring with anger.

'Nufufu, care to repeat that, skylark?' Daemon drawled.

With an angry growl, Alaude whipped out his nanchaku (1) and lashed out with a furious swipe. Daemon reflected the blow with his bo (2) and quickly leapt to a corner of the classroom.

'Nufufu, it seems that the little skylark wants to play,' Daemon taunted. 'I'll gladly play with you, but that is only if you're able to catch me, A-lau-de-kun~.'

Alaude growls even louder and lunges towards the smirking navy-blue haired boy, with a well-aimed uppercut, he had managed to lightly bruise his opponent.

'Nufufu you're going to regret that.' The sounds of their weapons loudly resounded in the room and left poor Giotto in shock.

'St-stop fighting!' a nervous Giotto stuttered. He took a tiny step forward and lightly pulled Alaude's sleeve. 'Neh Alaud-Look out!' When Giotto had suddenly approached Alaude from the back, the raven-haired was surprised and had let his guard down. Daemon had taken advantage of this and leapt forward to swipe Alaude with his weapon. But what he ad failed to notice was the blonde behind his rival who had leapt out in attempt to block the attack.

'Itai!' with a loud smack, Giotto's butt landed hard on the ground. His forearms were burning and screaming in protest due to have taken the impact of Daemon's attack. With a loud sniffle, his sky blue eyes started tearing as his mind reacted to the pain. Alaude's icy blue eyes hardened at this sight, he walked over to the sniffing blonde and gave him a light pat on the head before leaping out again to resume the fight. But now, he had a sense of purpose and anger to help him win this fight.

'Alaude!' Giotto cried out as he saw the platinum blonde swapping attacks with Daemon again. He tried to stand up but his knees immediately buckled. If it weren't for the strong pair of arms that had suddenly snaked around his waist, Giotto's butt would have met the same fate just like a few minutes ago.

'It's ok Sawada-kun' a soft voice said. 'Alaude's a strong a boy, he wouldn't be defeated or hurt that easily.' Turning around to see his savior, Giotto's lower lip trembled as he attempted to speak.

'Really?' he desperately asked with tear-filled eyes. 'Would Alaude really be alright?'

'Hn,' a boy wearing a fedora smirked. 'Now that he has a purpose to fight, he wouldn't lose. After all, he **is **fighting with his dying will.'

'Dying…will?' Giotto curiously tilted his head the strange choice of words, pain all forgotten and tears dried up. His savior, the boy who had the same face as Alaude but different hair and eye colour, smiled before squatting next to Giotto. From his pants pocket, he whipped out a transparent container containing a white creamy substance, which he scooped out and spread across the red and angry marks flaring on Giotto's arms.

'Itai!' Giotto furrowed his eyebrows in pain.

'It's ok now,' the boy who the same face as Alaude smiled. 'My name's Fon and as you may have realized, I look alike to Alaude. That's because he's my cousin. This is my friend Reborn. He may seem quite scary but he's actually quite nice.'

'Ciaossu,' the boy with curly sideburns, now identified as Reborn smirked.

'Cao-caosu.' The injured blond stuttered. 'I'm Giotto but you can call me Gio!' pink sparkly flowers immediately came out of nowhere and started to surround the adorable boy like a picture frame. Even thought they didn't admit out loud, both raven heads felt their hearts going out to the cute blond who got hurt even though he was trying to do something good.

'Neh Giotto,' Fon said with a soft smile. 'Tsuna-sensei just brought in some new blocks for the class last week. Want to go over there and play instead?' Giotto's sky blue eyes immediately lit up and sparkled like sapphires when he heard the magic word.

'Blocks?' he asked in a dream-like state, eyes still sparkling. 'Mmmm! Iko iko! I want to play, Fon! Reborn!'

With strength he didn't know about, Giotto had managed to drag both Reborn and Fon to the corner of the classroom where his precious blocks were. 'Wai!' Giotto happily cheered. 'Neh Lampo! Ugetsu! Onii-san! Come over and play with us! We've got half of the blocks and you have the other half so-!'

'This idiot wants us all to play together.' Reborn ended for him, elbows on Giotto's head as he pushed the puffy hair down.

'Okay~!' the three of them chorused together. It took some time for all the blocks to be moved to one place, but soon everyone was having the time of their life, building things and having fun together. They were so engrossed with their playing that they had not noticed the sounds of fighting had stopped.

'Giotto.' The blond looked up and met icy cold blue eyes that seemed hesitant for some reason.

'May we join in too?' Daemon asked after a moment of silence. 'Skylark-kun and I have called a temporary truce as all of you seem to having fun. So what about it?'

'Mmm!' the smiling child agreed. 'The more the merrier is what Uncle Tsuna always tells me! Neh neh! Do you want to play with us too?' Giotto ran up to where G was sitting all alone at his table. He brightly smiled at the scowling redhead, not noticing an anger mark starting to form on G's forehead.

'No.'

'Come on! It'll be fun!'

'Will you just stop it!' G angrily slammed down on the table before pushing Giotto to the floor. 'Not everyone wants to be happy and smile everyday! So what if I want to be alone! Not everyone has a perfect life like yours where everyone accepts you and lets you get away with it if you cry!'

Giotto stared at G from the floor, before slowly looking down at the floor, bangs shadowing his eyes and prevented everyone from seeing his expression. But apparently looking down was all it took for the entire class to be angry.

G was shocked. He hadn't expected to push the boy to the ground. It was just meant to be a light shove. He couldn't and he wouldn't turn out like that man. He rather die than be the same as him. Ill-tempered, abusive and violent, memories of the rough man suddenly flooded his mind making him G feel sick in the stomach and the urge to puke stronger.

'For Giotto's sake I didn't say anything earlier on but now you have pushed me **way **over my limit.' Fon agrily growled, hands tightly curled into fists.

'The boy didn't say anything wrong and just invited you to play,' Dameon interjected. 'Was it that hard to just say no?'

G continued staring blankly ahead, his mind had completely shut down and could not receive anything. A flash of yellow suddenly leapt in front of him before that same angelic voice echoed again.

* * *

Have you watched Teenage mutant ninja turtles? The one that Alaude's using is mikey's weapon.

Same as the top one but instead Daemon is using Donnie's weapon.

Review please. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hi guys! I'm really sorry but i forgot to mention the ones who had reviewed for the first part of the one-shot. _

_Big thanks to **vanillabeast **and **codenumber6**_

_** vanillabeast **If you're interested to find out, please look right at the bottom after this.  
_

_Big hugs to those who also followed and favourited this three-shot. ^^ Thanks!_

_And moving on!_

_Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1_

* * *

_Continuing from last time…_

_G continued staring blankly ahead, his mind had completely shut down and could not receive anything. A flash of yellow suddenly leapt in front of him before that same angelic voice echoed again._

* * *

'Stop it!' the small boy exclaimed. 'G didn't mean it! He only said those things because he felt shy and didn't know what else to say! An-And I think that G's not used to being surrounded by so many people that's why he never bothered trying to interact with you even though he's already been here for a few months. I-I also think that maybe G's scared that's why he hasn't done anything! An-And I'm not gonna let you hurt G be-because…he's my friend!'

That outburst of passionate and heart-felt words shook G out of his cold flashback. He looked up at Giotto, eyes filed with wonder. _Even though I pushed him to the ground and was being unfair to him, he still continued to believe in me. He believed that I was actually good and might have been going through something else. This is the first time anyone has ever done this for me and he is the first to actually see pass my wall._

'Da-Dakera!' a tiny hand pulled his arm. 'Would you like to play with us, G?' bright curious blue eyes asked.

G continued staring at Giotto with shock before going down on one knee. 'Thank you for accepting me even thought I hurt you. In order to repay you for this, I promise that from now on, I'll protect and shield you from whatever danger that may come your way, _Primo.'_

'_Pri-mo?_' Ugetsu asked, as he struggled with the pronunciation of the word. 'What's that mean?'

'Nufufu, it means first, Ugetsu.' Dameon chuckled.

'I never had been accepted into any group before. Even back home in Italy, I was isolated within my family and bad-mouthed because of my bad-blood.' G spitefully spat. 'But now…' his voice trailed off, locking gazes with Giotto.

'Thank you.' G's lips broke into a smile. 'Thank you for showing me kindness and making me believe that I'm not all bad.'

Giotto giggled. 'Does this mean G's now my friend?' he asked, his big doleful locked onto G's scarlet ones.

'Yeah.' _And I swear on my mother's grave that I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if that is what it takes to protect you._

'Neh neh Giotto!' Ugetsu exclaimed. 'Since you're friends now with G, can we be friends with you too?'

'Sou sou!' Knuckle energetically said, fists pumped in the air.

The smallest boy amongst them giggled before giving them a bright smile, '_Si_!'

Peals of laughter soon resounded the colourful classroom as Giotto welcomes his new friends with open arms. Although it may take sometime for him to get used to these new strangers, he felt that somehow he knew that he could trust them even though they had just met. Even though in the beginning he was afraid of moving to a new place with strange people, Giotto was ecstatic that he had the courage to take the new step and tried to fit in. After all, this is his new home.

* * *

A/N I was actually planning on stopping here but it occurred to me that Tsuna had disappeared a tad **too **long. SO this was what I came up with on the spot. ^^

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I silently but gleefully watched from the crack of the door outside my classroom. Giotto had finally gotten over his shyness and was now actively playing with the other kids. What's more, he had even managed to get G to interact with the rest of the class! I quietly chuckled at the sight of G and Ugetsu arguing about what type of blocks would be better to build a fort. Although G had opened up to me after the first week he arrived, he had still refused to mingle amongst his classmates.

'Good for you neh, G-kun.' I softly said.

'Juudaime? What are you doing?' an all too familiar voice asked. I immediately shushed him before beckoning him over to see the cute sight. A soft smile appeared on Hayato's lips as he observed how lively his nephew had become, arguing with Knuckle, fighting with Daemon and laughing with Giotto.

'Thank you Juudaime.'

* * *

A/N And that's it my friends! The end of my extremely AU three-shot. ^^ Although I must admit, I had lots of fun writing this story. Even though there **were **times when I felt my way of writing was bit too mature for a child. - _- But it was a good and new experience. ^^ Oh and if you had fun too, waddaya say? Should I continue this as a story? Currently it'll just be a side one, since I still have FS and WOTP. SO PM your thoughts and answers to it.

I also deeply apologize to all my FS readers out there; I have currently hit a wall. But never fear my WOTP readers! A large meteor called inspiration dropped from the sky and gave me a concussion thus scrambling up my thoughts. But! It has given me new ideas for the story, so hold on to your horses! ^^

Please Review. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N A kind of random idea that just popped in my head one day

* * *

A shiny black car came to an abrupt stop in front of a quaint and cheery looking house. The screeching of tires had gotten the attention of several neighbors and made them curiously look out off their windows.

'Ahhhh~.' The lady living on the right of the mentioned house dreamingly sighed. 'If only my husband was as romantic and charming like that. Driving me to and fro for work and doing small little things just to make me happy.'

'I know!' her companion happily gushed. 'I swear Sawada-san is really lucky to have caught such a big fish. I'm so envio-!'

The sound of the car door opening silenced their chatter. They simultaneously held their breaths and released them in unison as well when the ever dashing Hibari Kyoya gracefully stepped out of the car.

'Kyooooooya~!' Tsuna happily sang from the front door of his house. He brightly smiled and waved. 'Ohayo~!'

'Ohayo Tsunayoshi.' Kyoya softly smiled as his energetic boyfriend. Tsuna immediately dashed over and jumped on him. Kyoya leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before ruffling the brunette's hair.

'Ohayo kyo-oji!' Giotto pattered the where they were. He then happily squealed as he was lifted of in the ground and swung around in the air. He was a giggling bunch indeed by the time Kyoya was done with him, but he was such an adorable sight: tinted red cheeks, sparkling blue eyes that were begging for it one more time and the slightly tousled blond hair due to the quick spinning.

'Mou Kyoya!' Tsuna lightly chastised. 'What are you going to do if Giotto gets sick later? He just gobbled down two pancakes!'

'Gio's not sick!' Giotto proudly puffed his chest while giving Kyoya a thumbs-up sign. 'Gio's a strong boy who's going to protect Uncle Tsuna with Kyo-oji from all the bad people!'

'Alright alright.' Tsuna fondly smiled. 'Sah, ikimasho? At the rate we're going, the both of us are going to be late for school!'

'Gio wants the front seat!'

'Kyoya did you bring the booster seat?'

'It's already inside.'

'Wow…' the two ladies stared in wonder. 'They're not even married but they already look like a family. Makes you wonder of how they'd be like if they realy were.'

* * *

A/N hope you guys liked this short fluffy omake! Please review if you think i should continue! ^^


End file.
